


let's call it convenient

by Hidden_Joy



Series: Eyewitness Week [1]
Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cute, Eyewitness Anniversary, Eyewitness Week, First Meetings, Fluff, Hardly mentioned in this fic, Lukas is a mess but what else is new, M/M, Mild Internalized Homophobia, Nervousness, like very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hidden_Joy/pseuds/Hidden_Joy
Summary: Lukas has seen the new kid's bike outside the same convenience store everyday basically since he came to town. But he totally didn't plan this completely accidental meeting.





	let's call it convenient

Lukas parked his bike outside the convenient store, pulling his helmet off and shaking out his hair. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the far-too-familiar bike outside.

 _Cool it, Waldenbeck_ , he thought to himself, shaking his head.

He climbed off the bike, putting his helmet on the handle and putting down the kickstand.

He shoved in hands in his pockets, taking a breath as he headed toward the entrance.

Lukas saw him as soon as he heard the bell ring above him, indicating someone had entered.

His breath hitched. There he was. The new kid. Philip.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out the boy came here everyday after school. Now, Lukas never knew what for, but he always saw his bike out there when he drove past on the way home.

And damn, he'd been curious. About Philip himself, not so much why he came to a convenient store everyday after school.

A new kid in a small town like Tivoli always stirred up some sort of reaction. In Philip's case, it was a bad one, it seemed.

Lukas knew he was from the city and that his name was Philip Shea and that he was staying with the sherrif and that he always wore a jacket two sizes too big for him. But, those were the only things he _knew_.

There were rumors that his mom was a junkie. There were rumors his dad was dead. There were rumors he was gay.

Lukas didn't know if any of that was true. But he was determined to find out.

He didn't know why he found himself so drawn to the new kid. Maybe it was the way he walked, hunched over as if he could hide himself from view. Maybe it was his habit of tapping his fingers on his desk when he was bored in class. Maybe it was the fact that he was a city kid and Lukas had always wanted to live in the city.

He didn't think it was actually any of those things. He just knew he was curious about him in so many ways and that he _had_ to know more.

So, once he'd picked up on his bike being outside the convenient store everyday, Lukas had formed a plan.

And here he was, putting it into action.

And there Philip was, in the chip aisle, his head just high enough to been seen over the shelving. Lukas knew he was taller than Philip, too, if only by a few inches.

Lukas suddenly forgot his whole plan. Had he even had one? What had he been thinking?

He was about to just walk out and pretend he'd never come here in the first place when Philip lifted his head and his brown eyes locked on Lukas'.

Shit. He'd caught him staring. Lukas could tell he knew it, too, because his lips, normally forming an indifferent frown, stretched into a small smirk.

Lukas had two options here. He could look away and rush out and pretend nothing had every happened. Or, he could smile back, pretend it had been intentional, and go do what he'd come here to do.

He chose the former.

He felt his cheeks heat up as he dropped his eyes, quickly turning around and rushing out of the store.

Goddammit Lukas. Goddammit.

He grabbed his helmet and was about to climb on his bike when he heard the door open again and rushed voice.

"Hey! Hey, wait! Lukas, right?" the voice called, coming over.

Lukas lifted his eyes, though he didn't need to to know who's voice it was.

Philip Shea stopped right in front of Lukas, a small smile on his face, his hands shoved into the pockets of his two-sizes-too-big jacket.

Lukas had never seen him up this close before. He looked even better.

"Uh, yeah, y—yeah. And—And you're Philip," he answered, still holding his helmet in his hands, ready to bolt.

Philip's smiled widened. "Yeah, I am. You're in my history class, right?" he asked.

Lukas' mind briefly went blank. What classes did he go to?

"Yeah, right," he said quickly a second later when his memory came back.

Philip nodded. "Cool," he muttered. He glanced at Lukas' bike. "Nice bike, by the way."

Lukas found himself smiling. Maybe they had something in common. "Are you into motocross?"

Philip looked up. Lukas saw a confused glint in his eyes briefly before something like excitement replaced it as he glanced at the bike again and then at Lukas.

"Hell yeah. I love motocross," Philip answered, a smirk playing on his lips.

Lukas grinned wide. "Woah, awesome! That's great," he laughed. "And you're—you're into photography, too, right? Videos and stuff? I see you with a camera all the time," he said quickly, an idea forming in his mind.

Philip looked shocked, as if surprised someone had payed so much attention to him. "Uh, yeah. I—I am," he nodded. It was the first time Lukas had heard him stutter.

"Great! How would you feel about filming me on my bike sometime?" Lukas asked.

Philip seemed to consider a moment. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds like... a great idea," he smiled.

Lukas grinned. "Great! Uh, here, give me your phone, I'll put my number in," he suggested, taking out his own phone and handing it over.

Philip nodded, doing the same and taking Lukas' phone. Lukas tapped in his number quick and then handed it back over as Philip handed his back.

"Alright. Well, I'll see you around, Lukas," Philip said, giving him a wave and heading for his bike.

"Yeah, see you around," Lukas answered. He tried not to jump for joy like a little girl.

He shoved his helmet on, hiding his stupid grin. It may not have gone as planned, but he'd talked to Philip. And he was gonna get to hang out with him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contrabution to Eyewitness week. Mind you, when I started writing this, I planned for Lukas to have a not-so-smooth conversation in the store with Philip, but clearly that's not what happened, because he's a mess. But, hey, I like the way it turned out. Hope you do, too.
> 
> -HJ


End file.
